Of a path of regrets and redemption
by Cave's light of memories
Summary: "The path to my redmeption won't be easy" Defeated, broken and alone Alejandro resgins himself to his defeat brought about by Heather's betrayal, but will he find the strength to find his redemption? Revised version of a letter and regrets
1. Chapter 1

**Total Drama Island A path of redemption and regrets **

**Disclaimer I do not own Alejandro Burromuerto or anything from the Total Drama series as its all copyrighted to Fresh TV **

**A/N Well let's say I apologize for having to do this, but I have looked over of a letter and regrets and well I have decided to upload a revised and up dated version from a new account since my laptop crashed and died and well it's kinda like a fresh start for me. Well enough doom and gloom from me onto the fic. **

Searing pain shot across his thighs the heat of the magma crossed onto his skin, causing Alejandro to scream in agony aware that his legs werte carrying him across the beach his steps were laced with pain,his bones were bent, broken, from being trampled by over twenty teenagers in a mad dash for their lives, he lay there still ont the ground unaware of the erupting magma until it had covered his entire being the searing heat melted into his flesh, forcing a scream of pain to emit from his throat, Alejandro sturggled to get up and then fell forward onto the ground again his world was going hazy, the pain, the searing pain coursing throughout his entire being, but above that only one thing mattered to him, the stab of her betrayal was hitting him hard.

"Heather Mi Amore por que?" Alejandro whispered his voice hazy the single tear glistened in his lime green eyes, he at last surrended to the rushing darkness that rushing up to him and he allowed himself to fall into the warm gentle embrace of the darkness.

The bright lights nearly blinded the pair of lime green eyes as Alejandro slowly sat up wincing at the pain waking up from a uneasy slumber as he felt the pair of blisters that were festering on his left arm as he glanced about the room as he coughed slightly clearing the ash from his chest and throat areas. His right arm had been bandaged as he knew that his chest had been wrapped as he felt the material resting against his skin. His left foot was in a cast resting on the sheets supported by a pillow.

"Carlos?" he weakly croaked out his older brother's name as some parts of his hair had grown back thankfully as his mind wandered over to the oldest of the Burromuetro siblings as he had barely recalled that day when Carlos had by chance seen his "surgery" when Chris had placed him in that accursed suit as he was in so much pain, he barely registered Carlos screaming all kinds of insults at Chris in Spanish as that he was being lifted up and carried in his brother's arms as he was rushed to the nearest hospital as he could still barely recall the doctor's words.

"_It's a miracle that he's still alive. Getting trampled on by over twenty teens, covered in lava and then having a long surgery to repair most of the damage done to him. His bones have been reset and we've taken care of the worst of the scars, but it's his left foot that we're concerned about. There may have been some severe damage done to the muscles and tissue and it'll take a miracle for him to walk properly again." the docotr lookd over at Carlos his dark grey eyes fixed onto Carlos. _

_"Que do you mean Senor?" Carlos asked feeling stupid pushing a strand of his dark brown hair behind his left ear showing of the the three gold, silver and bronze earrings embedded in his left ear. His question was answered the doctor directed his attention to the x ray screen. "We found some damage to the tendons." the doctor closed his eyes defeat appeared in them. "I'm just going to cut to the chase, Alejandro may never be able to walk again with out the aid of a brace." Carlos sat back on the chair the shock registered in his eyes. _

_"_To be crippled for the rest of my life." Alejandro said sadly to himself. He didn't need to see himself in the mirror, his good looks were gone, most of his hair had been burned away and all that was left was bald patches on his skin, the scars that crossed across his tan skin, they were ugly burned patches of white, ruining his own image of the perfect man he had set himself up to be.

Alejandro shook away the memory as he glanced around the area as that he saw the note that had been left on the table for him as that he saw the DVD that rested on the table and the enevelope that rested on the table.

_Alejandro I had to inform coach about my inability to come to practice. I'm off to have a meeting with coach and I think that a couple of friends of yours showed up and left the letter and the DVD for you, but you were asleep so they want you to read the letter, and then watch the DVD._

_See you this evening Carl_os.

"Amigos?" Alejandro furrowed his brow in confusion. He almost chuckled at the thought, when he had left the show he had made so many enemies that only Lindsay, Courtney and possibly Tyler were his only friends left from the show.

Alejandro reached out for the letter as that he shakily and carefully opened it as that he felt the smooth white crisp paper land in his hands as he slowly began to read it.

_Alejandro if you're reading this letter then I know that you've received it. This letter is from me Bridgette the one who you left stuck to a pole. _

_I'm going to get right to the point. What goes around comes around. I can't believe that you would stoop as low just like Heather. __Heather who is a complete and total cow. I can't believe that all you did was you dangled, Leshawna, Courtney on stirngs like we were your puppets and you were the puppet master, we all cheered when Heather defeated you in the final challenge, that's the extent of how much we all detest you. You damaged my relationship with Geoff! _

_It brings me to my next question which is the real Alejandro? The one whose' not as cold hearted as he seems and gets along with most people and can actually be nice to others. I also think that you can do way better than your brother given the right circumstances. _

_Or are you as Noah put a male version of Heather who pretends to be people's friends and then stabs them in the back when you feel like it? _

_Watch the DVD Geoff and I want you to, everyone on this show has all done things that they're not proud of, but under the right circumstances we __may forgive you. _

_From Bridgette _

_P.S. We're ticked at ya man, but for a good reason. We've been hurt and betrayed by you. From Geoff. _

"Oh please! They were nothing more than pawns! And Alejandro fell right into the trap that I'd set up and he would've done the same thing and I won fair and square and I should have the million dollars!" Heather's angry voice echoed down the corridor.

"So who cared that he ended up with a broken heart! It'll teach him to be more careful and less trustworthy! I don't need a dumb DVD to tell me that!" Heather snarled as Alejandro got up as he slid the DVD into the player as he settled back to watch as that some time passed as Alejandro lowered his head as he turned off the TV as the tears began slipping away from his eyes. He felt the guilt eating away inside of him as that he wasn't lying when he sang about his crimes what he'd done to Bridgette, Leshawna and Courtney how he regretted it all.

"Esto es todo cupla mia. Estoy tan perdon." He knew that he was saying sorry and that he was the one to blame as he had glanced at the crutches leaning against the bed no doubt left for him by Carlos.

"Never say surrender. Once you've hit rock bottom the only place left to go is to climb back up." he recalled Carlos speaking as that Alejandro slowly slipped out of bed as he winced as he awkwardly hopped across limping as he slipped his hands through the wrist holders.

"The path to my redemption won't be easy. But I won't give up without a fight." Alejandro spoke as he nearly stumbled over, he cringed allowing himself to limp away slowly with his crutches.

His body was scarred his wounds fresh, his heart still reminded him that he could still keep going, his heart set on the path that he had to take. One where he would hopefully receive redemption for his malicous actions.

**A/N Well this was the first chapter to set up the story for Alejandro's hopeful redemption and yes I am Cavern of memories and I have a important annocement to make regarding my second account. **

**Earlier I said that my laptop had finally died on me and it has and my old account Cavern of memories will remain inactive for good and this is the same story as a letter of and regrets, but it's a revised version of i**


	2. The rainy day

**A/N Sorry for the long wait on this story, since I have been very busy lately and to**** be honest after the finale of Total drama**** world tour I'd actually lost intrest in this series, until I splurged onto a few episodes of Total Drama island and then my love for this series came back and I got inspired to write another chapter of this and translations for Spainish words will be provided at the beginning of each chapter. **

**Mijo, my boy **

**Que what? **

**2. The rainy day**

The evening was drawing in behind the grey cloudy skies that had presisted all day, the rain fell in a constant steady rhytym, the figure stood at the traffic lights waiting to cross as he looked up at the hospital building that was across the road the three gold earrings in each ear as he wore the brown coat which ends fluttered at the back of his legs as his dark green eyes stared up at the traffic lights the dark red shirt clung to his body to show that he was well muscled the short sideburns that hung at the sides of his face and the black jeans as he crossed the road as he entered the hospital.

"Carlos Burromuetro." he gave his name to the receptionis a middle old aged old woman with her dark blonde hair tied back in a firm bun like shape her deep blue eyes nodded behind her glasses. Carlos heard the nervous cough that sounded behind him as he saw the nurse approaching him as that he knew that there was something wrong as she brushed a strand of her brunette hair away from her eyes.

"It's your brother Alejandro Burromuetro. He attempted to move around today on his injured foot, and well..." the nurse trailed of unsure on what to say which she saw the eyes

"Que? Is he alright?" Carlos asked his tone was afraid for his younger brother's health and safety.

"It was a bit of a fall, he tripped over one of the crtuches and landed heavily on his bad foot." said as Carlos nodded thanking her as that he walked towards the lift getting in it as the ground shook as it slowly began to ascend as it came to a stop as they were on the top floor as he made his way down the hallway as he entered Alejandro's room as that he saw his brother fast asleep his chest rising and falling with each breath as he was fast asleep still.

"So much happened Alejandro where did you go wrong?" Carlos asked as he reached out with a hand to gently stroke his brother's forehead in concern as he glanced out the window the last setting traces of the sun as that he sighed as he turned his attention back to Alejandro as he saw the scar that ran down across his cheek as similar scar traced the left side of his neck.

"His methods they were unorthodox. Methods I know that he would've never used. Jose why did you have to push him this far? He did it to bring in the drama I know, but hurting people it's like stooping to Jose's level." Carlos said as that he glanced down at the still form of his brother as he looked peaceful as he sighed a long sad sigh reaching down to brush away the strand of short dark brown hair out of his brother's face.

"Mijo rest easy for now, I'll come by and see you tomorrow." Carlos said slwoly standing up making sure that the chair didn't scrape to hard agaisnt the well tiled floor. Carlos slwoly turned and walked out of Alejandro's room he paused at the edge of the doorway, slwoly closing it the soft sound caused Alejandro to stir ever so slightly then he shifted back onto his right side falling back into a uneasy sleep.


End file.
